Utility model ES1062584U describes a manual tile cutter which has a base that forms the support surface for the tile to be cut, a longitudinal rail fixed at the ends on the base and arranged in parallel and over the mid longitudinal area of the base and a moveable handle being the carrier for a cutting disc for the marking of the cutting line on the tile of the piece of tile supported on the base.
Said handle is assembled on the rail with the possibility of longitudinal movement and with the possibility of folding down on a vertical plane, said handle having a longitudinal passage in its mid area so as to be guided along the cutter rail. The stated longitudinal passage is defined above and below by some roller bearings or elements fitted respectively on top and below the longitudinal cutting rail, in such a way as when the handle is folded downwards, the cutting disc fitted below on the rear end of the handle, is held against the piece of tile to be cut, and a lower roller element, fitted to the front end of the handle acts as a support point for the handle against the lower end of the rail. In said cutter, the marking of the tile is made by pressing the handle against the lower area and pushing it longitudinally along the rail. The breaking of the tile along the line marked by the cutter is carried out by means of some foldable feet between an operating position, appreciably vertical, and a non-operating position that is appreciably horizontal. Said foldable feet are assembled underneath onto the rear end of the handle, taking the longitudinal movement of the handle during the marking of the tile as reference.
Other known cutters and which have a greater relationship with that of this invention have an arrangement similar to that stated previously, but have some differences in so far as they refer to the orientation of the handle towards the front area, taking the advance direction as that of reference, the setting of the cutting disc that is located below at the rear end of the handle, as well as the feet for breaking the marked up part, which are fixed in relation to the handle, protruding vertically towards the lower part and arranged under the front section of the handle, also taking the advance direction of the handle as that of reference during the marking of the tile.
The arrangement of the disc and the feet means that in this second type of cutter, the handle must be raised towards the upper area until the disc makes contact with the tile and be moved longitudinally along the rail, generally driving it along to achieve the marking of the line along the tile so as to break the tile.
This type of cutter has the disadvantage that when parts with average or larger thickness have to be cut, the cutting disc makes contact with the tile surface when the handle is barely folded upwards, this means, when the handle is practically horizontal, this position meaning that the handle is uncomfortable for the operator to move the handle in a horizontal direction and to carry out its longitudinal advance along the rail during the marking of the tile.